disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Shoes
Magical shoes are the epitome of fast movement. Through great magic residing deep within their soles, they can imbue you with a deft speed you normally thought unachievable. Shoes grant a bonus to your base land speed. Shoes can be worn in the same item slot as Boots Except for a select few whom have their descriptions listed. Shoe bonuses do not stack with themselves. Slippers Caster Level: 5th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 5 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 1750 hl Price: 2,500 gp Warm and Fuzzy, don't wear these outside. Increase the wearer's base land speed by 5 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +2 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. Falcon Shoes Caster Level: 8th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 8 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 8,000 hl Price: 16,000 hl Since when do falcons wear shoes? Increase the wearer's base land speed by 15 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +4 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. Winged Boots Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 10 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 10,000 hl Price: 20,000 hl I can go anywhere, anytime! Increase the wearer's base land speed by 20 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +6 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. In addition you can fly at your base land speed for 10 minutes per day. not all of this time must be used consecutively. Angel's Sandals Caster Level: 17th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 10 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 15,000 hl Price: 30,000 hl They smell divine. Don't ask how I know. Increase the wearer's base land speed by 30 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +8 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. Also grants a +2 bonus to diplomacy checks. Accelerator Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 10 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 84,000 hl Price: 168,000 hl Approach the speed of light. But, why teeth? These look like plastic vampire teeth. Increase the wearer's base land speed by 40 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +8 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. In addition, 3 times per day you can move without provoking attacks of opportunity. Accelerator Type II Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 10 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 84,000 hl Price: 168,000 hl A more bulky but efficient version of the accelerator. Now a pair of high tech futuristic greaves, they possess warp speed technology in the heels. Increase the wearer's base land speed by 40 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +8 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. In addition, the wearer possesses the 8th level technique "Accelerate". This can be used so long as the wearer can perform 8th level techniques. Propel Vernier Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 20 ranks in acrobatics, Haste, 84,000 hl Price: 168,000 hl My life will only gain speed, This is a propeller that straps on to your ass. Increase the wearer's base land speed by 80 feet. In addition to this striding ability (considered an enhancement bonus), these boots allow the wearer to make great leaps. She can jump with a +12 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. Finally, you gain a +6 bonus on attack rolls made during a charge that stack with the usual +2. Barefoot X Artifact Caster Level: 20 So light, it feels like you're wearing nothing! In fact this legendary item was crafted through capturing the very awesomeness of running quick and condensing it into a shoe so thin it is actually invisible. Movement Increased by 150 feet, in addition 3 times per day you can access a haste ability as a swift action that lasts for 20 rounds. Though it is considered an artifact, there are thousands of them in the universe and as such they are really just very powerful magic items.